Silence is a Virtue
by Honorcpt
Summary: SEQUEL to Fear and All its Beauty: Jane and Maura are finally married and enjoying life with their adopted daughter Ariana. When Jane and Maura are targeted for execution Paddy Doyle steps in to protect his family and his new granddaughter. What extremes will Jane and Maura go to in order to protect what's theirs. (It helps to read the first story) Ch 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy New Year! Okay that's out of the way, my goal was to start posting the sequel to Fear and All Its Beauty by January 1st. Woohoo!, I did it…now its up to you all…I hope you like it…This takes place about a year after they got married...**

Jane ducked down as a shot pinged off the dumpster by her head, "Goddamit," she thought. She made eye contact with Frost who nodded. She was pinned and back up was on the way, but the shots were getting to close for comfort, and they both knew it. She had one chance. There were two shooters, both focused on her for some reason. She knew she had to move fast if she was to make it home, and that was her goal, always, make it home. She took a breath and ran toward Frost while he provided cover fire. She almost made it, almost. The bullet ripped through her side a through and through.

"Fuck!" She kept running and threw herself behind Frost.

"Shit Jane!" He turned his attention forward as he heard the sound of sirens, more than one. The cavalry was here. He fired again but there was no return fire. They had heard the sirens too. Turning to his partner he grimaced as he saw the blood along her right side. She had clamped a hand over the wound and was trying to stand.

"Fuck Frost, Maura's gonna kill me." Frost shook his head; he couldn't believe she was standing there bleeding and worried about that.

"Jane…"

"Frost I can't. I've managed to stay out of that place for over a year. I promised, no unnecessary risks. I screwed up. Oh…shit…" Jane grabbed at Frost as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Jane…hospital." His voice was firm and as she stood on unsteady legs he knew she wouldn't fight him anymore. He grinned as she cursed under her breath, knowing he'd won that argument.

She was right though, she had avoided going to the hospital for over a year now. The only time they had to go since she married Maura, had been for Ariana when she had fallen at the park and cut herself three months ago. Ariana and Jane now had matching scars on their left palm. The glass she had fallen on had almost gone all the way through her hand. Frost remembered how guilty his partner had felt. How she blamed herself, but it was an accident. It had taken Maura two days to convince Jane that Ariana didn't hate her. He knew their daughter wore that scar like a badge of honor.

Frost waved at the officer who came up to help. "Call Korsak will you?"

"Dammit Frost why are you calling him?" She let him get her settled in his car. Her side was on fire.

"So he can let Maura know."

"NO!"

"Jane…"

"No dammit, just take me in and get me stitched up." Seeing the look on his face she grabbed his hand. "Please Barry." She said it softly but firmly.

"The report…"

"I'm not saying don't report it I just don't want to freak them out. I don't want Maura to freak out."

"Fine, give me a minute." Frost jogged over to the responding and spoke to them quickly. Pulling out his phone he sent Korsak a text and walked back to Jane.

"All right, we're covered. You okay?" She was pale and shaking a bit, but she nodded.

"What do you think? Just get us there please." She leaned her head back and cursed at herself. Maura was not going to be happy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura looked at the clock and frowned. It was 7pm and Jane hadn't texted her to let her know she would be late. All she had gotten was a text from Korsak saying that they were tied up doing an interrogation. Something did not feel right.

"Mommy! I need help with my project…" Ariana brought over the laptop and showed Maura where she was stuck. "I can't spell it right. A..r…k…e…o…l…see, it's not coming up!"

Maura laughed as she looked at her notes. "Oh honey, archaeology…here let me spell it." Writing it out on the paper she watched as Ariana bit her bottom lip as she concentrated, just like Jane.

"Got it!" Ariana went back over to the desk to print up what she had found. She was the only seven year old in the fourth grade but her test scores at school had forced Jane and Maura to look hard at the possibility of allowing her to skip a grade and she had. She was already a grade ahead but now was two. Maura was so proud of her ability to grasp concepts and ideas that should be foreign to a seven year old but…

"Where's mom?" And just like that she brought Maura back to reality.

"She's just running a little late at work, that's all." Pulling out her phone she started to text Jane again when she heard the key in the door.

Ariana heard it too and beat Maura to Jane by a few steps, throwing herself in her mother's arms.

"Hey, you're getting to big to be doing that munchkin." Jane hugged her and looked up at Maura. "Sorry I didn't call…" Her excuse was silenced with a kiss.

"Forgiven baby." She took her by the hand and led her to her chair. "Are you feeling all right? You look terrible?"

She placed a hand on her forehead and Jane smiled, taking her hand. "I'm fine hon, just tired." She was grateful for the change of clothes she always kept at work. Frost had been good enough to bring it to the hospital for her.

Right now she just wanted to sit for a while. Thankfully the bullet had gone through the fleshy part of her right side and while it had been cleaned and stitched, it was going to hurt like hell for a few days. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Maura watched from the kitchen as Jane laid her head back, exhausted. She looked at the way Jane was sitting and frowned. It reminded her of the last time Jane had been shot. The impact bruise had covered a cracked rib and she had sat similarly. Tapping her foot she looked over at their daughter as she finished up her project. Pulling out her phone, she texted Frost. She wanted to know the truth.

Ariana glanced over at her mom asleep in her chair. Something was wrong with her. When she had jumped on her she hadn't been herself. Biting her lip she watched as her mom texted someone. It didn't surprise her when the phone rang back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Is Mama okay?" she asked quietly.

Maura sighed, "Yes honey, she's okay. She just got a little hurt at work today and didn't want to worry us."

"But we're supposed to worry Mommy, we're a family."

"I know baby, Mama just wants to protect us, that's all. Besides I'm sure she didn't want you to worry, you're her little girl you know."

"Okay…will you kiss her goodnight for me?"

"Of course I will, now sleep. I'll take care of Mama." She watched as Ariana nodded sleepily and rolled over onto her side. Turning off the light, she flicked on the night-light they always left on for her and partially closed the door.

She walked down the hallway and stopped at a picture of she and Jane at their wedding. "Jane…you have to stop trying so hard to protect us…" whispering, she looked toward the living room

Jane was still fast asleep. Frost had told her what happened and why Jane hadn't called. She understood, truly she did, but when Jane hurt, she hurt.

Maura leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. As soon as she started to stir, she sat down next to her.

"Jane…" she said softly. "It's time for bed hon."

Jane opened her eyes and groaned. Seeing Maura watching her she tried to sit up and hide the pain she was in. Maura just smiled at her. She knows.

"You talked to Frost." She said hoarsely. It wasn't a question.

Maura nodded, "I wish you had told me yourself, but I understand, I think. I'm your wife Jane. I know what your job entails. Let me support you, don't hide things from me, please."

"Okay…" Jane looked into her eyes and saw how much she had hurt Maura by not telling her. "I'm sorry Maur. I never want to hurt you, I just didn't want to scare you or Ariana."

"It scares me more when I don't know."

Jane nodded, "Help me up?" she said hopefully.

Maura helped her get up and steadied her. "I'm supposed to check the bandage and change it if necessary."

Maura kissed her deeply, urgently. "It's not my first rodeo Jane Rizzoli."

"Ooh I am rubbing off on you." Chuckling Jane let Maura lead her to the bedroom. After making her sit, Maura went to get the items she needed to change her bandage.

Jane shrugged out of her shirt and sighed as she looked at the bandage. It was seeping, so it was definitely going to need changed.

Maura stopped in the doorway at the sight. Even tired and beaten down Jane was gorgeous. Her torso was beautifully sculpted and her breasts. She shook off the shudder that went down her back and walked toward her.

"Here, let me do that." Maura pulled gently at the tape and held her breath at the sight of the angry wound on her abdomen. Reaching around she removed the other bandage. Fear gripped her as she ran her fingers lightly over the stitches. Because it had gone all the way through they had left a stitch off on either side for any seepage. Using her fingers she measured in with two fingers. So close. She closed her eyes, opening them when Jane grabbed her hand.

"I'm okay Maura. Look at me." Maura opened her eyes and nodded. "Okay?" Jane said softly.

"You're okay, lets get you tended to and we can get ready for bed."

"Maur…" Jane knew what she was thinking, the emergency room doctor had told her more than once how lucky she was. She was getting a little tired of hearing that. She would've been lucky if she didn't get hit.

"Maur…" she pulled her down next to her. Taking her face in her hands she kissed her. Jane needed her to know, that she understood. Maura needed Jane to know. They lost themselves in their kiss as they reaffirmed their love and their life.

Pushing her back Maura smiled, "Let's get you sorted first. If you think you have energy for anything else then…"

"Yes Ma'am," Jane's answering grin made her laugh.

**NO…this will not be like Fear of course but I needed to set the tone for what's coming up. Jane was targeted, but why? And is she truly the target at all? There will be some fluff and some stuff and lots of Ariana. (mini Jane). Please let me know what you think when you can…Ciao for now**

**Shameless self promo- My original work, Beauty of Fear is available on Amazon, check it out ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, based on the number of follows I'm guessing this is being well received. I certainly hope so…Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, reads and reviews...Enjoy**

Jane stared at the ceiling as she listened to the shower run. Maura had tried not to wake her when she got up but Jane had felt the emptiness next to her almost instantly. She always did. It had taken her a while to realize just how much she hated being alone and how alone she had been before Maura. Wearing a small smile she stretched and caught herself when she felt the tug on her stitches. They hadn't done much last night, but they had done enough and she felt more relaxed than she was entitled to feel. Arms behind her head, she thought about yesterday's events. She had the day off and should be thinking of anything but…but she couldn't stop wondering about yesterday and why those shooters had focused on her. She was like a goddamn magnet sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura stood there toweling her hair dry. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine hon, was just thinking about yesterday." Maura nodded and walked into the closet to get dressed.

Sitting up Jane tested her side, twisting first left, then right. She cringed with the last movement and looked up to catch Maura watching her.

"Hurts?"

"Some, not too bad. Lucky, huh?" Jane smiled at her as she walked up. Standing up she met her wife in an embrace. "Lucky to have you…" she whispered huskily.

"We _are_ feeling better aren't we?" Maura nuzzled her neck eliciting a contented groan, from Jane.

A light knock at the door stopped them from going any further.

"Mama? Mommy?" Ariana poked her head in and smiled at the sight. "Mama!" Racing at Jane she laughed when Jane picked her up easily.

"Careful honey." Maura looked at them worriedly.

"It's okay Maur, really…" Jane shifted Ariana to her left side and smiled at her. They really did look a lot alike. It was unnerving sometimes. The biggest difference though was that she was smaller than Jane had been at her age. Thankfully or Jane wouldn't be able to pick her up right now.

She kissed her daughter on the nose. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"Maur? I'm cooking so what would you like?" Jane smiled at her family, chuckling as Ariana wound her fingers in Jane's hair.

"Surprise me…"

"You heard her munchkin. We get to surprise Mommy!" Tickling the little girl she put her down and took her hand. "Come on let's figure out what we want to make."

Maura smiled as they left the room hand in hand. She loved seeing Jane with their daughter. She was always so relaxed, so free with her. Hugging herself she remembered the day they had officially become Ariana's parents. Jane had hugged her so tightly she thought she would break, and Ariana had refused to let them out of her sight for the rest of that day.

They were both lucky, more than lucky. Frowning she thought about what Jane had said yesterday about being lucky and sighed. Sometimes it was like Jane had a target on her back. She shuddered at the thought and finished getting dressed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Frost looked over at his partner's desk, happy she was actually taking a day off but concerned at the information he had just gotten. The tip they had gotten yesterday was bogus. According to what Korsak had been able to find out, their suspects were nowhere near the area they had been called to, which made Frost wonder why. He thought about the scene and in hindsight could see that it was a trap but not for both of them, for Jane.

"Shit!"

"What?" Korsak looked up from the file he was reviewing.

"It wasn't just a bogus call Korsak, we were set up. Correct that, Jane was set up. They never really shot at me, just her. Plus they got away too clean."

"What are you saying?"

"We have a problem."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane rolled over and groaned. Looking at the clock she cursed. She was hoping to nap for longer than just thirty minutes. Fumbling on the nightstand she reached for her buzzing cell phone.

"Hello?" Irritation colored her voice. She had promised Maura she would actually rest and for once had listened.

"Hey Jane…how you feeling?"

"Frost, hey, I'm fine…sore but fine." Shifting into a more comfortable position she adjusted the phone. "What's going on?" She listened to him explain and could feel herself tense at his words.

"Sonofabitch. I'm coming down to the station." She got up and started to pull her pants on.

"No Jane, don't. Stay put. I just wanted you to know. If you want I can come by around six and we can talk." Frost knew that if Jane came down Maura would never forgive him. "Rest Jane. Korsak and I are looking at a couple of leads right now."

Grinding her teeth she grudgingly agreed. "But only because I promised to pick the munchkin up from school today."

Frost laughed at her, "Yeah okay…I'll check in with you later. Get some rest."

Jane disconnected the call and slammed her phone down. "Lucky," she muttered, "yeah right…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ariana looked around for her mom. She bit her lip worriedly when she didn't see her. She had promised.

"Hey Munchkin!" Jane made her way around a group of parents.

"Mama!" Ariana resisted the urge to throw herself into her mother's arms. None of the other kids in her grade did that.

Jane grinned at the look on her daughter's face as she tried to mask her exuberance at seeing her. Grateful for the hug she received, Jane hugged her back tightly. She loved days when she could just be mom. Taking her book bag from her she flung it over her shoulder. "So? Milkshakes first and then we can surprise Mommy and Grandma at work. What do you think kiddo?"

"I think yes!" Ariana ran for the car and got herself buckled in the back seat. Jane couldn't help laughing.

"You do that faster than I do."

"Nuh uh Mama."

"Uh huh munchkin." Buckling herself in she looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter. "You choose, Dairy Queen or the diner?

"Diner!"

Jane chuckled, "Diner it is." Pulling out into traffic, she didn't notice the nondescript blue sedan that followed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting across from her daughter she watched as Ariana delighted in her Chunky Monkey milkshake. It always amazed her how such a little thing could put away so much food. One more thing they had in common.

"What are you thinking Mama?" Ariana turned her dark eyes on her mother.

"Nothing little one, just enjoying my time with you."

Ariana nodded, taking another sip of her milkshake. "I'm glad you're my mama."

Playing with one of the little table games she didn't see her mother's surprise at her words or her wipe a tear away. Ariana always had a way of cutting through everything and letting you know exactly what she thought.

Jane frowned when she saw her pick at the scar on her palm and reached over.

"What's on your mind Ari?" She watched as her daughter bit her lip before she spoke.

"Are you going to die Mama?"

Jane opened her mouth and snapped it shut. What the hell? "Honey why would you ask something like that?"

"You got hurt again…and you hid it from Mommy and me." She picked at her scar again as she looked at Jane.

Sighing Jane leaned forward and took her hands. "We've talked about this Ariana, there are times when I might get hurt at work."

"But you promised Mama, no secrets…"Ariana looked down at her milkshake. "We love you Mama. It scares Mommy when you do that…it scares me too," she whispered.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, come here." She patted the seat next to her and waited till she sat. "I'm sorry, you're right, I promised and I forgot. No more okay? No secrets?"

Ariana considered her mother and knew she felt bad, because she did. "No more secrets Mama, deal." She raised her scarred hand and waited. Ever since she had gotten cut she would only high five her mom with that hand and Jane knew why. She placed her hand against her daughter's, scar to scar.

"Deal munchkin. Now finish up so we can surprise Mommy and Grandma."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela had just finished wiping down the counters when Jane and Ariana came in.

"Hey Ma!"

"Janie and my granddaughter who I haven't seen since yesterday." Angela broad smile and open arms wrapped around the little girl.

"Grandma, Mama picked me up from school and we had milkshakes and…"

"Jane Rizzoli you are going to spoil her dinner! Why would you take her for milkshakes before…."

"Oh Ma…" Jane dropped into a seat as she watched her mother pull out paper and crayons she also kept on hand for Ariana. Stretching carefully she looked at her watch. Maura should be ready to leave soon.

"And why aren't you at work? You didn't tell me you were taking a day off, did something happen?"

Jane was about to deny that anything happened when she saw Ariana look at her and tilt her head at her. Damn.

"Its nothing Ma, I got a little banged up yesterday at work so I took advantage and figured why not a day off." With a wink at her daughter who smiled back, Jane looked back at her mother. She hadn't exactly lied, but she hadn't told the whole truth either.

Angela pursed her lips and was about to launch into all the reasons she hated Jane's profession when Ariana asked her for a drink of water.

"Of course honey." Angela went in the back and Jane just stared at her daughter.

"Thanks little one."

"Love you Mama." She concentrated on the picture she was drawing. Jane shook her head, she never ceased to amaze her.

"Tell grandma I went to get Mommy okay?" With a quick kiss Jane got herself out of there just as her mother came through the door.

"Janie…"

"Be right back Ma." Waving a hand she flashed her badge and headed for the elevator. She never brought Ariana down to the morgue if she could help it. Both she and Maura had decided not to expose her directly to that until she was a bit older.

Stopping at the door she watched Maura as she typed something into her laptop. She loved her in the black scrubs she was wearing especially when she had her hair up. Knocking lightly she pushed her way in.

"Hey Hon…"

"Jane…I thought you were staying home to rest." She stopped what she was doing and came over to her, grabbing her face with her hands she kissed her. "Did you get any rest? Where's Ariana?"

Jane chuckled, "Yes I did and she's upstairs with Ma."

"Hmm…"she touched Jane's side and saw her wince.

"Maur it's gonna hurt if you touch it." The laughter in her voice was contagious.

"Of course it is." Maura shook her head as she tried to forget what the wound had looked like. "Let me change and we can head upstairs to our daughter."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane watched as Maura hugged Ariana, fighting the urge to head upstairs and talk to Frost. But no, she was off duty today, period, if there was anything urgent she would have heard, and Frost had promised to drop by later. She would wait till then.

"Okay my ladies, shall we head home and make dinner or are we up for an adventure?"

"Adventure?" Maura asked.

"Well, how about dinner and a movie, or vice versa?"

"Can grandma come?" Ariana looked hopefully at her mother.

"Yes Grandma can come."

"Yay!" Ariana gave her drawing to Maura and pulled at Angela, "Come on grandma, Adventure Time!"

"Oh lord, I forgot…I hate that show…" Jane smiled as Maura kissed her tenderly. "What was that for?"

"For being such a good mother."

"Thanks to you Maur…thanks to you…"

**So, what do you think so far? I'd love to know folks' thoughts, so what does that mean? Well review of course!**

**Shameless plug: I have an original work available on Amazon in print and for kindle called Beauty of Fear, by LE Perez. Took me over 11 years to finish it…already working on sequel…sample it, you might like it.**


End file.
